Love Sucks
by theVampireDiariesLove
Summary: Elena findet Gefallen an den beiden Salvatore-Brüdern. Sie will sich für einen der beiden entscheiden. Doch für wen? Während dessen passieren merkwürdige, mysteriöse Dinge in Mystic Falls...
1. Real oder nicht?

**Hey Leute!!! Ich bin ein absoluter VAMPIRE DIARIES Fan und deshalb hatte ich Lust eine Story zu schreiben =) Die Geschichte handelt davon wie Damon es schaffen wird Elena doch noch zu verführen und wie Stefan reagiert als sich Damon und Elena zu nahe kamen... VIEL SPAß!!! **

_**

* * *

**_

*BEI ELENA*:

_Liebes Tagebuch. Ich habe heute jemanden kennengerlernt**. **_

_Er heißt Stefan Salvatore und sieht unglaublich toll aus, ist total _

_nett. Doch irgendwas mysteriöses geht von ihm aus. Als ich mich _

_verletzt habe hatte er sich weggedreht und war plötzlich weg. _

_Wahrscheinlich wird ihm von Blut übel oder so... Ich habe meine _

_schlimmen Erinnerungen teilweise zurückgelassen und habe ein _

_neues Leben begonnen. Ich will dass die Realität zurückkehrt und _

_ich nicht meinen Erinnerungen nachänge. Dadurch fühl ich mich freier _

_von dem Schmerz, freier von dem Kummer und offener zu anderen _

_Menschen. Ich bin nicht mehr das Mädchen dass seine Eltern ver-_

_loren hat, nein. Aber heute bin ich wieder Elena Gilbert. Und das_

_habe ich Stefan Salvatore zu verdanken.  
_

Ich malte noch ein Herz zu dem Text und legte das Tagebuch wieder zurück in mein Regal. Still schlich ich zum Fenster. Es war rabenschwarze Nacht und nichts rührte sich außer... Ich meinte einen schwarzen

Schatten gesehen zu haben. Nein, da war nichts versicherte ich mir. Nachdem ich das Licht in meinem Zimmer ausgeschaltet hatte ging ich die Treppe runter und sah wie Jenna ich Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa

eingepennt war. Ich legte die nächstbeste Decke die ich finden konnte über sie und machte mir Sorgen wegen Jeremy. Wahrscheinlich stand er noch in einer Bar und besaufte sich wieder bis auf's Blut. Dumm-

heit. Da klingelte es plötzlich. Ein Blick auf meine Uhr verriet mir dass es bereits 23:00 Uhr war. Wenn es nicht Jeremy war wusste ich auch nicht wer. Ich hatte ein bisschen Angst. Was ist wenn es nicht Jeremy

war? Ich riss die Tür schnell auf und mein Herz setzte aus als ich sah wer da stand. Ein Mann, mit schwarzer Kleidung wie Stefan. Doch es war nicht Stefan. Die Augen dieses Mannes waren von einem leuch-

tendem Grün und er hatte andere, weichere Gesichtszüge als Stefan. Doch der Mann schaute mich an, er schaute mich an als hätte er noch nie sowas wie mich gesehen. Als wäre ich irgendeine Erscheinung

von einer toten Person oder sowass.

"Guten Abend", sagte er wobei er lächelte ohne seine Zähne zu zeigen. Er zog nur den rechten Mundwinkel nach oben, sodass sein Lächeln sehr verführerisch aussah. Anders konnte ich es nicht beschreiben.

"Ähm Guten Abend, wer sind Sie?", fragte ich höflich und verängsitg zugleich. Dieser Mann hätte auch ein Mörder sein können.

"Ich, Madam, bin Damon, Damon Salvator", antwortete vobei er mir tief in die Augen blickte. Salvator? Stefan?

"Salvator? Sind Sie etwa-" fing ich an und er redete dazwischen:"Ja ich bin mit Stefan Salvatore verwandt. Ich bin sein Bruder."

Ich nickte verwirrt. Was wollte er so spät noch vor meiner Haustür? Jedenfalls hatte ich keine Angst mehr vor diesem Damon.

"Und wieso sind Sie hier?", fragte ich. Er lachte.

"Bitte sag Du zu mir. *Sie* klingt mir zu förmlich", sagte er lächelnd.

"Ich bin Elena, Elena Gilbert", sagte ich und er nahm meine Hand in seine und gab mir einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. Mein Herz sank dabei einen Stock tiefer. Wie lieb das von ihm war. Er sah auch noch so

verdammt gut aus. Kein Wunder. Stefan war sein Bruder. Da ist es ja klar dass sie beide toll aussehen.

"Also, zu deiner Frage. Ich bin hier um dich kennen zu lernen. Ich geh nicht mehr auf's College. Ich bin älter als Stefan deswegen, dachte ich, werde ich nie nie die Chance haben dich kennen zu lernen.

Stefan hat mir ja so viel über dich erzählt liebe Elena und da dachte ich: Mal sehen wie toll dieses Mädchen wirklich ist", erklärte er wobei er mir zuzwinkerte.

"Komm doch rein, da können wir weiterreden. Es ist nämlich kalt", sagte ich hin-und hergerissen von seinem Charme. Jetzt setzte er eher ein Lächeln auf dass boshaft aussah. Er blickte auf einmal um den ganzen

Türrahmen und setzte langsam einen Fuß über die Türschwelle. Dann den anderen. Zufrieden stand er vor mir. Sehr nah. Er schaute zu mir herunter und lächelte. Schnell stahl ich mich auf's Sofa zu dem er mir

folgte und sich nehmen mich setzte. Er schaute belustigt auf die schlafende Jenna gegenüber von uns auf dem Sofa.

"Das ist Jenna, meine Tante. Stefan hat dir bestimmt erzählt was mit meinen Eltern passiert ist", erklärte ich ihm. Er schaute mich mitleidig an. Sein Blick war so charmant.

"Ja hat er. Das tut mir Leid Elena. Falls du traurig sein solltest: Ich bin ab jetzt immer für dich da", flüsterte er, nahm meine Hände in seine und mir liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Der Schmerz war soeben ein-

getroffen. Ich fasste es nicht dass ich einem, eigentlich, Fremden Mann vertraute. Doch seit ich Stefan gesehen habe waren mir die Salvator's für immer willkommen. Er lies meine Hände los und nahm mich in den

Arm. Ich weinte ein paar Minuten während er mir mit den Händen über die Haare strich. Schnell lies er mich los und rückte ein paar Zentimeter von mir ab. Und dann wusste ich auch schon wieso:

Jeena war wegen meinem Geheul aufgewacht und Damon hatte es früh genung bemerkt. Zum Glück war Jenna mit dem Rücken zu uns gedreht, Damon bedeutete mir indem er mit seinem Finger einmal unter

seinem Auge entlang fuhr dass mein Gesicht voller Tränen war. Er gab mir ein Taschentuch und ich wischte mir schnell die Augen und putzte mir die Nase. Ich dankte ihm mit einem Lächeln. Nun stand Jenna

auf und streckte sich. Als sie die Augen öffnete stockte sie kurz.

"Oh, Elena. Ehm wer ist das?", fragte Jenna und wandte sich an Damon. Er setzte wieder sein schiefes Lächeln auf und Jenna war nun hellwach interessiert.

"Ich bin Damon Salvator, nett Sie kennen zu lernen", sagte Damon höflich und schüttelte ihr die Hand, wobei er aufgestanden war.

"Mich ebenfalls", kicherte sie, "ich geh dann mal besser in, ehm, in mein Bett." Sie zwinkerte mir zu und flüsterte mir im vorbeigehen zu, dass Damon richtig heiß aussieht. Ich reagierte besser nicht und wünschte

ihr eine gute Nacht. Er blickte lächelnd auf den Boden, ich glaube er hatte das gehört mit dem "heiß". Ich merkte die ganze Zeit über wie Damon mich verwundert anblickte. Und zwar seid ich ihm die Tür geöffnet

hatte.

"Danke", sagte ich lächelnd. "Danke dass du für mich da bist." Ich wollte wieder weinen. Er spürte es:

"Sh, Sh. Weine nicht Süße. Weder ich noch Stefan würden dass wollen."

Und da klingelte es.

"Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...", murmelte er leise. Was meinte er? Etwa dass Stefan hier war? Wenn ja, woher wusste er das? Und wieso "zum Teufel"? Fand er das schlecht?

Ich ging zur Tür, Damon mir dicht hinterher. Und tatsächlich, Stefan stand da.

"Hi", hauchte ich. Er hatte seit ich die Tür geöffnet hatte ganze Zeit Damon böse angeschaut. Jetzt wandte er sich mit einem netten Eindruck mir zu.

"Hi", sagte er und lächelte mich an. Er war heiß, wie Bonnie sagte. Doch Damon auch. Wer war jetzt besser? Ich stand auf dem Schlauch.

"Was tust du hier?", fragte Stefan Damon ernst.

"Was ich hier tue? Was tust du hier lieber Bruder?", fragte Damon sarkastisch lächelnd. Stefan verengte daraufhin die Augen. Die beiden konnten sich nicht leiden, wie es aussieht. Wieso?

Stefan blickte erst zu Damon, dann auf die Türschwelle und dann zu mir. Er wartete. Damon seuftze.

"Oh Gott, Elena Schätzchen, du willst ihn doch nicht etwa hineinbitten?", fragte Damon wieder sarkastisch doch er blickte mir tief in die Augen und seine Pupille verkleinerte sich in seinen Augen. Ich konnte in

seinen Augen sehen wie meine größer wurden. Ich vergaß alles um mich herum und sah nur noch Damon vor mir stehen. Ich hörte nur seine Stimme:

"_Elena, du wirst Stefan nicht hineinbitten. Hast du verstanden?_", flüsterte er ernst. Ich war wie hypnotisiert. Ich war auf alles was mir gesagt wurde einverstanden und fühlte mich frei.

"_Ich habe verstanden_", murmelte ich und kehrte wieder in die Realität zurück.

Ich antwortete auf die Frage von eben.

"Nein Damon, ich werde ihn nicht hineinlassen", sagte ich schlicht. Doch Stefan war kurz vorm aus rasten. Doch nicht wegen meiner Antwort, schon davor. Er schaute Damon mit einem Blick an der ein kleines

Kind wahrscheinlich töten würde. Doch ich füllte mich total gechillt. Ich dachte nur "schön locker Baby".

"Komm sofort mit nach Hause Damon, _Elena will bestimmt schlafen_", sagte Stefan steif. Und jetzt blickte er mir tief in die Augen, doch nichts geschah.

"Was ist los?", fragte ich verwirrt darüber wie er guckte. Er blinzelte schnell und drehte sich weg.

"Ich- ähm nichts. Ich hatte was im Auge", murmelte er und Damon grinste irgendwie triumphierend. Ich jedoch verstand nichts. Ich wollte auch nicht weiter fragen.

"Stefan hat Recht, ich muss gehen. Es war nett dass du dich bei mir aus getröstet hast. Gute Nacht Schätzchen", sagte er und kniff mir einmal sanft in die Wange. Doch ich streckte mich und gab ihm einen Kuss

auf die Wange. Darüber war er sehr überrascht und lächelte mich an. Ich drehte mich um und sah dass Stefan nicht mehr da stand. Überrascht drehte ich mich zu Damon. Er zuckte sarkastisch lächelnd die Schultern

und machte sich auf den Weg, zu Fuß.

"Soll ich dich nicht fahren?", fragte ich und dachte daran was nachts alles passieren konnte.

"Keine Panik. Ich kann sehr gut auf mich aufpassen. Wenn mir jemand zu nahe kommt dann...das willst du nicht wissen", sagte er und zwinkerte mir zu bevor er in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Urplötzlich fiel mir jemand entgegen und hielt sich an meinen Schultern fest, ich schrie auch und sah dass es Jeremy war.

"Jeremy! Wo war-. Oh mein Gott du riechst fürchterlich", sagte ich entsetzt und roch starkes Alkohol.

"Paris Hilton? Wo isn dat Krankenhaus?", lallte er betrunken und hustete. Und dann kippte er um. Doch was ich sah, stockte mir den Atem. Er lag vor der Tür und an an seiner Kehle war eine kla-

ffende Wunde die schlimm blutete. Das Blut lief unter meinen Schuhen hinweg. Ich schrie noch einmal und kippte dann ebenfalls unmächtig um vobei ich auf dem Blut neben Jeremy landete.

* * *

**Sooo, wie wird's weiter gehen? Rewievs bitte? =)**


	2. Problem

_**DANKE FÜR DAS SEHR LIEBE REVIEW ;) ICH FIND ES EBENFALLS SCHADE WIE WENIG STORYS ES VON VAMPIRE DIARIES GIBT. ALSO AN ALLE: WER VAMPIRE DIARIES MAG UND GERNE STORYS SCHREIBT SOLLTE EINE MACHEN. ICH WÜRDE SIE 100%ig LESEN!!! ;) VIEL SPAß MIT DEM NÄCHSTEN CHAPTER:**_

* * *

**Flashback:**

_Urplötzlich fiel mir jemand entgegen und hielt sich an meinen Schultern fest, ich schrie auf und sah dass es Jeremy war._

_"Jeremy! Wo war-. Oh mein Gott du riechst fürchterlich", sagte ich entsetzt und roch starkes Alkohol._

_"Paris Hilton? Wo isn dat Krankenhaus?", lallte er betrunken und hustete. Und dann kippte er um. Doch was ich sah, stockte mir den Atem. Er lag vor der Tür und an an seiner Kehle war eine _

_klaffende Wunde die schlimm blutete. Das Blut lief unter meinen Schuhen hinweg. Ich schrie noch einmal und kippte dann ebenfalls unmächtig um vobei ich auf dem Blut neben Jeremy _

_landete._

**Flashback ENDE**_._

* * *

_*bei Jenna*_

Ich hatte ganze Zeit oben auf dem Treppenabsatz gelauscht was Elena und dieser "heiße" Typ namens Damon geredet haben. Als es dann geklingelt hatte, bin ich ein paar Stufen runter

geschlichen und hatte mich über das Geländer gebeugt und hatte einen zweiten Mann gesehen. Er war genauso hübsch wie Damon. Er hatte mich gesehen und ich war schnell in mein

Schlafzimmer gerannt. Ich traute mich nicht nochmal runter. Ich hörte nach ein paar Minuten plötzlich einen Schrei. Von Elena. Ich sprang vom Bett, die Treppe runter. Noch ein Schrei.

Ich eilte zur Eingangstür und sah zwei Elena und Jeremy auf dem Boden liegen. Blut floss unter ihnen entlang... Ich schrie ebenfalls.

"Oh Gott! Elena, Jeremy!!! Könnt ihr mich hören?!", rief ich.

Immer wieder verzweifelt und gab ihnen sanfte Ohrfeigen, doch was mir mehr sorgen bereitete war die riesige Wunde an Jeremys Hals, von dort schien das ganze Blut zu kommen, nicht von

Elena. Doch ich hatte keine Zeit mir Gedanken zu machen. Ich griff nach meinem Handy und rief das Krankenhaus an.

"Wir werden sofort da sein Miss, legen Sie die beiden auf ein Sofa und versuchen sie die Blutung des Jungen zu stoppen", sagte ein Mann vom Krankenhaus und ich legte auf.

Weinend vor Angst um die beiden zog ich erst Jeremy, dann Elena ins Haus und beförderte sie auf ein Sofa. Dann hielt ich meine Hände an Jeremys Wunde, ich drückte bis es tatsächlich

aufhörte zu bluten, erleichtert atmete ich aus. Doch das Risiko war noch nicht vorbei. Was war passiert? Wieso sah Jeremys Hals so aus als hätte ihn etwas gebissen? Und wieso war

Elena auch Ohnmächtig gefallen obwohl ihr nichts fehlte? Wahrscheinlich war es ein Schock als sie Jeremy gesehen hatte...Naja ich hätte fast einen Herzinfarkt erlitten. Hatte das vielleicht

etwas mit den zwei gutaussehenden Typen zu tun? Ich glaubte das jedenfalls nicht. Ich zitterte am ganzen Leib bis es 10 Minuten später klingelte. Ich rannte zur Tür und riss sie auf.

Zwei Männer und eine Frau kamen reingerannt mit erste Hilfe-Koffer und einem tragbaren Bett auf dem sie die beiden ins Krankenhaus transportieren konnten. Doch bevor sie das taten

versuchten sie erst Jeremys Wunde zu reinigen und mit ein wenig Wasser konnten sie Elena wecken.

"Gott sei Dank", sagte ich und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie hatte völlige Angst und blickte runter zu Jeremy.

"Was ist- Wieso- Aber das Blut und Jeremy?", stammelte sie immer wieder vor sich hin.

Sie transportierten Jeremy in den Krankenwagen und Elena und ich stiegen mit ein nachdem ich die Haustür abgeschlossen hatte. Die Polizei fuhr hinter uns her, wahrscheinlich mussten

Elena und ich Fragen beantworten. Elena war in eine Decke gehüllt und hatte heißen Kaffee in der Hand. Sie weinte doch eine Frau tröstete sie. Ich weinte ebenfalls und hielt Jeremys Hand

der immernoch ohnmächtig da lag. Wenigstens war diese furchterregende Wunde jetzt in Artztbändern verhüllt. Er war betrunken und verletzt. Ich war wütend, weil er sich wieder auf

einer Party bis 12:00 Uhr nachts betrunken hatte, sogleich auch geschockt und traurig.

Niemand sprach während der Fahrt. Außer die Frau, die Elena tröstete, hatte das Krankenhaus vorgewarnt dass wir gleich da sein würden.

Endlich hielt der Wagen an und es rannten uns schon mehrere Schwestern und Hilfskräfte entgegen die Jeremy nahmen in die Notfallklinik brachten.

Die Polizei nahm mich und Elena zur Brust. Elena hockte sich auf die Treppen vor dem Hospital, genau wie ich während ein Mann und eine Frau in Polizeiuniform vor uns standen.

"Also Kleine, was ist passiert?", fragte die Frau freundlich

und Elena fing an zu reden:" Ich habe gerade jemandem auf Wiedersehen gesagt als mein Bruder mir plötzlich entgegengestolpert kam und nach Alkohol roch. Er hatte etwas von

Paris Hilton und Krankenhaus geredet und dann war er vor meinen Füßen umgekippt. Ich sah dann das Blut und die riesige Wunde und fiel vor Schreck auch in Ohnmacht. Im Wohnzimmer

haben mich die Sanitäter wieder mit Wasser geweckt."

Die zwei Polizisten nickten und notierten sich das auf ihren Block. Sie hatten das Blut und die Wunde noch dazu fotografiert.

"Ok, danke. Wir werden sehen was wir tun gehen, versuchen rauszufinden was es damit auf sich hat. Sollte was neues kommen werden wir uns bei Ihnen melden. Bis dahin wünschen

wir ihnen viel Glück mit dem Jungen. Hoffentlich wird es ihm bessergehen", sagte der Mann und nickte uns aufmunternd zu bevor die beiden wegfuhren, zurück zur Polizeistation.

"Was glaubst ist ihm zugestoßen?", fragte mich Elena.

"Es sieht aus wie ein Biss. Vielleicht ist er betrunken von einer Waldparty gekommen und ihn hat ein Tier angefallen oder so. Was anderes kann ich mir nicht erklären",antwortete ich

verzweifelt.

Uns wurde später an der Rezeption gesagt dass Jeremy ein paar Tage darbleiben muss. Er würde genäht werden weil die Wunde einfach zu groß sei und klafft. Und er müsse solange

einige Mittel einnehmen da er voller Drogen und Alkohol war. Eine Krankenschwester fuhr uns netterweise nach Hause. Drinnen angekommen tranken wir was kaltes und zogen Pyjama

an.

"Jenna? Kann ich bei dir schlafen? Ich fühl mich gerade sehr unwohl alleine", fragte Elena leise.

Ich dachte daran wie groß mein Bett war und außerdem konnte ich sie verstehen. Ich litt genauso wie sie.

"Natürlich", antwortete ich und Minuten später waren wir mit schrecklichen Gedanken in meinem Bett eingeschlafen.

* * *

_*bei Stefan Salvatore*_

"Wieso bist du wieder zurück!?", schrie ich Damon an.

Er saß lächelnd auf der Couch und hatte ganze Zeit damit angegeben wie toll er sich doch mit Elena verstand. Ich war stocksauer und auch neidisch.

"Ich wollte meinen lieben Bruder wiedersehen", antwortete er. Ich schnaubte.

"Was weißt du schon von Geschwister und so was? Du hast doch noch nicht mal Gefühle!", flüsterte ich bitter.

"Nein, der Grund warum ich hier bin ist Elena, sie ist das perfekte Ebenbild von Kathrin. Und du weißt wie sehr wir sie beide geliebt haben. Naja ich immer noch. Aber wir wissen auch beide

wie es ausging. Und zwar hängt uns das ewige Leben am Hals. Doch Elena scheint ganz anders zu sein, sehr liebevoll und kein Vampir", sagte er und lächelte sanft.

So hatte ich Damon noch nie erlebt. Ich blieb kurz verblüfft stehen und ging dann wieder grübelnd hin und her.

"Du wirst keine Leute ermorden", sagte ich entschlossen.

"Lass das meine Sorge sein", tat er meine Mahnung mit einer lässigen Handbewegung ab.

Jetzt musste ich ihn hier dulden, weil er nicht wegziehen würde. Ich musste aufpassen dass er hier keine Menschen tötete, was bei Damon unmöglich war. Vorerst hoffte ich.

Am nächsten Morgen, um kurz vor 6 Uhr schaltete ich den Fernsehr an und was ich sah lies meine bösen Gedanken an meinen Bruder kurz verblassen. Elena lag bewusstlos im dunkeln

vor ihrer Haustür, ihr kleiner Bruder blutend und ebenfalls bewusstlos nebendran und ihre Tante schleppte sie gerade in's Haus. Krankenwagen- und Polizeigeräusche waren zu hören.

Was war bloß passiert? Ohne Damon zu holen raste ich aus dem Haus Richtung Elena.

* * *

_*bei Elena*_

Es war früher morgens und ich war bereits wach. Ein Albtraum hatte mich gequält und ich war früher aus dem Bett. Jenna schlief noch. Oh Gott. Ich hoffte Jeremy würde es wieder besser

gehen. Und was sah ich gerade in den Sehr-Früh-Morgens-Nachrichten. Ich sah mich, Jenna und Jeremy. Ich und Jeremy noch bewusstlos, Jenna am heulen und die Polizei und

Krankenwagen am kommen. Sie erzählten alles so wie ich es der Polizistin erzählt hatte.

Ich schaltete den Fernsehr ab. Nachdem ich was gefrühstückt hatte klingelte es an der Tür. Es war 6:00 Uhr morgens. Wer sollte so früh klingeln? Ich tappte zur Tür und sah Stefan davor

stehen. Mein Herz setzte kurz aus vor Freude dass er hier war. Er sah erschrocken aus, und als er mich sah erleichtert. Er nahm mich unwillkürlich in den Arm und hielt mich ganz fest.

Ich war überrascht. Ich verstand nichts mehr. Wieso? Es fühlte sich gut an und ich wollte für immer so bleiben.

"Bin ich froh dass es dir gut geht", murmelte er und lies mich los, doch er hielt mich immer noch an den Schultern fest. Er blickte mich glücklich an und ich blickte verwirrt zurück.

Doch bevor er mir näher kam als ich im Moment wollte, fragte ich:" Warum?"

Er schien wieder in der Realität zu sein, lies meine Schultern los und blickte peinlich berührt zu Boden.

"Ich e-es tut mir Leid. Ich hab dich in den Nachrichten gesehen und bin jetzt froh dass es dir gut geht. Ich hab etwas überreagiert", erklärte er.

Ich nickte. Ich erklärte ihm die ganze Geschichte. Als ich an der Stelle kam wo ich erzählte, dass die Wunde wie ein Biss aussah, schaute er ganz komisch. Er guckte böse, verwirrt und

überrascht zugleich. Als ich fertig war nickte er ebenfalls.

"Mh-mh. Ich weiß nicht was mit deinem Bruder war. Doch wäre ich gestern Abend nur etwas länger geblieben dann hätte euch früher helfen können", sagte er und schaute mich liebevoll an.

Mein Blick schwebte über sein schönes Gesicht dann wieder in seine Augen.

"Macht nichts. Du wusstest ja nicht dass es passieren würde", flüsterte ich. Er verabschiedete sich schließlich mit einem "Bis Montag in der Schule" und weg war er.

Nun kehrte ich ebenfalls wieder in die Realität zurück. Ich kippte kurz um auf's Sofa, weil mir schwindelig war.

Konnte es sein dass Stefan mich..? Und ich ihn auch? Und was war mit Damon? Ich hatte mich bei ihm ausgeheult und ihn einen Wangenkuss gegeben. Beide waren total nett zu mir und ich

konnte beide sehr gut leiden. Doch sollte ich mich jetzt für jemanden entscheiden? War diese Entscheidung zu früh? Wie würde der eine reagieren wenn ich den anderen nehmen würde?

Seid diesem Tage an war nicht mehr alles wie es einmal war. Beziehungsprobleme und mysteriöse Dinge schienen mein Leben zu vernebeln.

* * *

_**Soo... ich hoffe auf ein Feedback von euch ;) **_


	3. Gefühle

_**DANKE FÜR DAS SEHR LIEBE FEEDBACK :) ICH WERDE AN MEINEN FEHLERN ARBEITEN. VIELEN DANK ;) HIER DAS NÄCHSTE CHAPTER:**_

* * *

**Flashback**

_Konnte es sein dass Stefan mich..? Und ich ihn auch? Und was war mit Damon? Ich hatte mich bei ihm ausgeheult und ihn einen Wangenkuss gegeben. Beide waren total nett zu mir und ich_

_konnte beide sehr gut leiden. Doch sollte ich mich jetzt für jemanden entscheiden? War diese Entscheidung zu früh? Wie würde der eine reagieren wenn ich den anderen nehmen würde?_

_Seid diesem Tage an war nicht mehr alles wie es einmal war. Beziehungsprobleme und mysteriöse Dinge schienen mein Leben zu vernebeln._

**Flashback ENDE**

*BEI STEFAN*

Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Meine Gedanken waren völlig konfus, ein Meer aus Gedanken die ich nicht recht zuordnen konnte. Doch eines konnte ich gut zuordnen sodass

es einen Sinn ergab: Damon war wieder in der Stadt, und plötzlich gab es einen Vampirangriff auf Jeremy, Elenas jüngeren Bruder. Das konnte kein Zufall sein, Damon war auf

weiter Reise gewesen, und hatte nun seinen Durst gestillt. Doch anscheindend hatte er den Jungen nicht getötet, weil es Elenas Bruder war und Damon würde Elena anscheinend

nicht wehtun. Doch ob er auf ihr Blut aus war wusste ich leider nicht. Ich würde Damon fragen, und würde er lügen würde ich Gewalt anwenden. Doch das erste Problem war, dass er

sehr gut lügen konnte und somit würde es schwer sein die Wahrheit aus ihm herauszukriegen und das zweite Problem war, dass er stärker war als ich, da er sich von Menschen-

blut ernährte was praktisch stärker und reflexartiger machte. Ich kam mir plötzlich schwach vor, es war mir peinlich so schwach zu sein. Doch eine Sache machte mich stark: Näm-

lich, dass ich für Elena kämpfen würde, weil ich sie liebte. Ich liebte sie, und nicht aus Zwang, weil ich Kathrine geliebt hatte, nein. Sie war was besonderes was ich gleich erkennen

konnte. Sie war eine liebe, sanfte, zarte und nette Person. Im Gegensatz zu Katherine. Außerdem war sie umwerfend hübsch. Doch was meine Hoffnungen wieder etwas sinken ließen

war die Tatsache dass Damon sie auch liebte und ebenfalls für sie kämpfen würde, er würde mich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken töten, wenn ich ihm auf die Nerven ging. In unmensch-

licher Geschwindigkeit machte ich mich auf dem Weg nach Hause wo Damon sich befand.

*BEI DAMON*

Während ich auf dem Sofa saß und das Bild von Katherine betrachtete dachte ich an Elena. Ich war immernoch verblüfft, dass sie wie Zwilingsschwestern aussahen. Und da die beiden

ja gleich aussahen, liebte ich nun Elena so sehr wie ich Katherine geliebt hatte. Vom innern her war Elena ganz anders als Katherine. Lieb, nett, sanft und so weiter...

Katherine war im innern boshaft, hinterhältig und mysteriös. Trozdem liebte ich jetzt Elena. Ihr Blut roch verführerisch, doch ich würde sie nicht anrühren. Nicht auf die blutige Art meinte

ich natürlich. Ich grinste in mich hinein. Der Gedanke daran, wie ich Stefan verrückt vor Neid machen würde wenn Elena erstmal MIR nahe kam, war hinreißend. Ich legte das Bild weg und

spürte plötzlich eine Welle der Wut von draußen auf mich zulaufen. Stefan beehrte mich wohl wieder mit seiner Anwesenheit und wollte mich nun zurechtweißen, dass ich mich von Elena

fernhalten solle und keine Menschen anfassen sollte. Doch ich konnte nicht anders. Als dieser Jeremy an mir vorbei lief, musste ich mal kosten. Aber da er ja Elenas Bruder war, tötete ich

ihn nicht, weil Elena dann in Trauer schwinden würde, obwohl sie schon genug wegen ihrer verstorbenen Eltern gelitten hatte. Ich war überrascht darüber dass ich als Vampir noch Liebe

und Mitleid fühlen konnte. Stefan stand inzwischen vor mir und starrte mich wutenbrannt an. Ich seuftzte und wartete auf seine Rede. Innerlich zählte ich... drei...zwei...eins...

"Wie konntest du nur ?!", explodierte er. Ich seuftze erneut.

"Ich konnte nicht anders, ich war durstig und du wolltest doch nicht dass ich meinen Durst an Elena stille", sagte ich rausfordernd.

Er stockte kurz und schrie dann weiter:"Du hättest dich wenigstens beherrschen können! Und ich schwöre dir Bruder, fass Elena nicht an... Weder auf deine charmante Art noch auf die blu-

tige Art, verstanden? SIE IST NICHT KATHERINE!"

Nun brüllte er. Ich konnte nur die Augen verdrehen. Ich hatte es ja gesagt. Er würde mich wieder "zurechtweißen".

"Mein liebes Brüderchen, was ich mit Elena mache hat dich nicht im geringsten zu interessieren. Wenn du sie haben willst dann, bitte. Versuch es. Doch du bist nicht der einzige der um sie

kämpft. Ich werde sie nicht angreifen, nur wird sie bald mir gehören", sagte ich und bei jedem Satz wurde meine Stimme härter und mein Grinsen größer.

Er schmiss sich auf mich und boxte mir in den nicht vorhandenen Magen. Ich lachte und schmiss ihn mit einem Schubser gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. Fünf Meter von mir entfernt über

dem Kamin. Er stöhnte und fiel zu Boden. Er keuchte kurz und schaute mich hasserfüllt an.

"So ist es wenn man sich von Tieren ernährt, man wird schwach wie ein Baby."

Mit diesen Worten drehte ich mich um und machte mich auf dem Weg. Ich hatte vor mich ein bisschen über diese Stadt zu informieren, da sich seid dem letzten Mal viel verändert hatte. Und

wahrscheinlich konnte ich was von Elenas Daten herausfinden. Und zwar ob sie vielleicht mit Katherine verwandt war. Lächelnd lies ich Stefan hinter mir zurück.

*BEI ELENA*

Jenna war gegen 9:00 Morgens aufgewacht und hatte mir Frühstück gemacht. Sie sah genauso mitgenommen aus wie ich. Eine Stunde später hatten wir im Krankenhaus angerufen, die

Leute dort meinten, dass Jeremy nun erstmal im Schlaf lag und er bald aufwachen würde. Seine Wunde war bereits genäht, er war kurz nach dem Nähen der Wunde wachgeworden und

hätte laut das Wort "Vampir" geschrien und hatte um sich geschlagen und gebrüllt. Die Ärtzte hatten ihm ein Schlafmittel verabreicht. Ich und Jenna hatten rießen große Angst. Wieso Vampir?

Es gab keine Vampire, wahrscheinlich hatte Jeremy sich das gedacht, weil er entweder einem Tier mit scharfen Zähnen begegnet war oder, weil er zu viele Horrorfilme schaute oder, weil das

viele Alkohol ihm Halluzinationen bereitete. Wahrscheinlich, aber ich war mir keineswegs sicher. Ein unangenehmer Schauer lief mir den Rücken herrunter während Jenna mich dazu drang mal

ein entspannendes Bad zu nehmen, ich willigte ein.

* * *

_**So, diesmal wird es dann schneller gehen, aber nur wenn ich ein nettes Feedback bekomme :) Liebe Grüße ;)  
**_


	4. schockiert

_**Leider kommen keine Reviews mehr :( Aber das ändert sich hoffentlich. Das nächste Chapter: **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Flashback**

_Jenna war gegen 9:00 Morgens aufgewacht und sah genauso mitgenommen aus wie ich. Eine Stunde später hatten wir im Krankenhaus angerufen, die Leute dort meinten, dass Jeremy nun erstmal _

_im Schlaf lag und er bald aufwachen würde. Seine Wunde war bereits genäht, er war kurz nach dem Nähen der Wunde wachgeworden und hätte laut das Wort "Vampir" geschrien und hatte um sich _

_geschlagen und gebrüllt. Die Ärtzte hatten ihm ein Schlafmittel verabreicht. Ich und Jenna hatten rießen große Angst. Wieso Vampir? Es gab keine Vampire, wahrscheinlich hatte Jeremy sich das _

_gedacht, weil er entweder einem Tier mit scharfen Zähnen begegnet war oder, weil er zu viele Horrorfilme schaute oder, weil das viele Alkohol ihm Halluzinationen bereitete. Wahrscheinlich, aber ich _

_war mir keineswegs sicher..._

**Flashback ENDE**

_*BEI STEFAN*_

Ich stöhnte und der Schmerz verging so schnell wie er gekommen war. Ich rappelte mich auf und hätte am liebsten irgendwas auseinander gerissen oder laut geschrien. Ich war es so

unglaublich leid, dass Damon stärker war als ich. Schon als wir uns das letzte Mal vor ein paar Jahrzenten in Italien gesehen hatten. Doch ich wollte es nicht wieder aufgeben, nicht den

Willen aufgeben die Menschheit am leben zu erhalten in dem man ihnen nicht die Kehle aufriss und ihnen den Körper leer saugte. Nein, kein Monster. Ich wollte kein Monster sein obwohl

ich eins war. Schlagartig traf mich wieder die Szene vor Elenas Tür gestern Abend. Damon hatte ihr zum Abschied sachte in die Wange gekniffen und sie hatte ihn auf die Wange geküsst.

Und das auch noch freiwillig. Ich fühlte einen seelischen Schlag. Obwohl ich der Legenden nach keine Seele haben sollte füllte ich einen Schmerz der mir mein nicht vorhandendes Herz zer-

riss. Elena mochte Damon sehr wie es aussah. Er war zu gefährlich für sie. Und ich liebte sie auch. Ich ging in mein Schlafzimmer und machte mich fertig für die Schule. Wenigstens

würde ich Damon, hoffentlich, dort nicht vorfinden.

_*BEI ELENA*_

Meschanisch machte ich mich fertig für die Schule, ich war froh, dass heute erst um 11:00 Uhr Schule war, da die Polizei alles im Umkreis von 5 Kilometern von unserem Haus entfernt

kontrolierte wegen Jemerys Vorfall, sonst wäre ich zu spät gekommen. Als ich angekommen war scharrte sich schon die halbe Schule um mich herum und ich musste alles von neuem erzählen

was den Vorfall betraf. Im Unterricht fragten die Lehrer glücklicherweise nicht nach. Als ich nach der 2. Stunde in die Cafeteria ging, Bonnie treu an meiner Seite, holte ich mir nur einen

Muffin und setzte mich irgendwo hin. Bonnie hatte wieder ihr Tablett voller Obst und Gemüse bepackt, weil sie ja angeblich zu dick war und dringend Diät brauchte, was ich total unnötig

fand. Bonnie hatte eine total schöne Figur, aber wenn ich ihr das sagte dann meinte sie:" Süße, du sagst das nur weil du meine beste Freundin bist." Dann lachte sie worauf ich einstimmte.

Heute hatte ich wenig Lust, die Sache mit Jeremy beschäftigte mich jetzt nicht mehr wirklich, weil die Ärtzte meinten, dass er jetzt wach wäre und es ihm wieder prima geht. Er könne morgen

oder übermorgen nach Hause darf aber noch keinen Besuch kriegen, weil er noch bisschen empfindsam reagiert was die Ärtzte noch etwas untersuchen wollen. Ich war etwas verzweifelt

von der Tatsache, dass ich anscheinend Stefan und Damon liebte, die ich erst seid einem Tag kannte. Und es war wahrscheinlich auch anderst rum genauso. Das konnte ich sehr wohl

behaupten. Wer würde das nicht? So wie sie sich mir gegenüber benahmen ... Ich hatte einen an der Klatsche. Das stand fest.

"Hallo Elena."

Ich erschrack aus meiner Trance und drehte mich nach der charmanten Stimme um. Damon. Er stand tatsächlich da, lächelte mich liebevoll an und war natürlich verlockend schwarz geklei-

det. Er war doch ein wenig zu alt für die Schule... ich verstand es nicht. Ich würde ihn später einfach darauf ansprechen.

"Hi, Damon", hauchte ich lächelnd und er setzte sich mir gegenüber. Bonnie starrte ihn mit offenen Mund an stieß mir mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite, ich stieß zurück woraufhin sie leise

kicherte.

"Wie geht es den Damen?", fragte er und schaute erst Bonnie dann mich lachend an. Wir lachten mit. Es war wirklich entspannend und beruhigend mit ihm zu reden. Wir hatten Glück, das

die Mittagspause eine Stunde dauerte, von der wir bis jetzt nur 10 Minuten verbraucht hatten.

Eine Weile war es still und ich blickte zu Damon, er schaute mir tief in die Augen und ich konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Sein Blick war so intensiev und romantisch, dass ich in ihm versin-

ken wollte. Bonnie hatte das bemerkt und sagte:" So Leute, ich suche mal Caroline... Wir äh- müssen noch was wegen einem .. einem Referat besprechen! Bis dann! War nett dich kennen-

zu lernen Damon." Er lächelte ihr zu und sie zwinkerte mir lächelnd zu. Na toll, später würde sie mich mit Fragen bombadieren.

Als mein Blick durch den Raum schweifte, merkte ich dass uns viele interessiert beobachteten. Als ich dann zu ihnen hinschaute, wandten sie den Blick schnell ab. Doch nirgends war eine

Spur von Stefan. Noch nicht.

"Schätzchen, hast du den keinen Hunger?", fragte Damon und ich wandte mein Gesicht wieder ihm zu. Ich liebte es wenn er mir süße Spitznamen gab.

"Nein, ich äh- ich bin auf Diät", sagte ich schnell und dachte kurz an Bonnie. Er lachte. Zum Glück sprach er leise.

"Haha ! Gerade du hast eine Diät nötig! Guck dich an Süße! Du hast die tollste Figur von allen und bist sehr hübsch. Modeln könntest du durchaus."

Ich senkte den Blick und wurde rot, ich hörte wie er scharf die Luft einsog und sein Gesicht abwandte. Als ich den Blick wieder hob schaute er mich wieder liebevoll an.

Schon wieder versank ich in seinen Augen. So blieben wir eine Weile. Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen als Damon ein leises, kurzes Knurren entfuhr. Ich war überrascht. Es hörte

sich an als ob eine Raubkatze mir gegenüber saß. Sekunden später merkte ich warum: Stefan kam auf uns zu gelaufen. Er kochte vor Wut, wie es aussah.

"Hallo, LIEBER Bruder", fuhr Stefan Damon an. Damons Miene erheiterte sich und er lächelte.

"Leiste Elena und mir Gesellschaft", meinte Damon und Stefan lies sich neben mir nieder. Ich war überrascht wie nah er bei mir hockte. Ein Schauer lief über meine Haut und ich wäre Stefan

am liebsten auf den Schoss gehüpft. Ich schlug mir die Idee aus dem Kopf und blickte in die Runde.

"Elena, Damon belästigt dich doch nicht?", fragte Stefan. Damon seuftze und ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Was machst du hier überhaupt?" fragte Stefan ihn.

"Also wirklich, jedes Mal die selbe Frage. Und jedes Mal kriegst du die selbe Antwort: Ich wollte Elena wiedersehen", antwortete Damon und zwinkerte mir zu. Ich kicherte und Stefan blickte

schnell zu mir und Damon. Jetzt schien er gereizt.

"Elena, ich habe hier eine Kette für dich. Sie ist ein Erbstück der Familie und ich wäre froh wenn du sie immer bei dir hast. Sie wird dich beschützen, damit dir hoffentlich nicht sowas wie

deinem Bruder passiert", sagte Stefan und blickte Damon gespannt an der nicht mehr lächelte sondern ungläubig auf die Kette starrte, die Stefan mir in die Hand drückte. Seine Hand

war eisig kalt und ich zuckte leicht zusammen. Die Kette war golden und der Anhänger war eine Kugel. Ein Gefühl sagte mir, dass sich darin etwas befand.

"Ähm Danke, Stefan", sagte ich lächelnd und mein Blick blieb an ihm haften. Jemand räusperte sich. Das riss mich aus meiner Versunkenheit.

"Elena, soll ich dir die Kette nicht umlegen? Sie hat einen komplizierten Verschluss", sagte Damon und Stefan blickte ihn finster an.

Ich antwortete gar nicht erst, weil Damon sich bereits erhoben hatte. Er schmiss Stefan brutal aus dem Weg der auf dem Boden landete. Stefan sprang mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf Damon zu der mit

dem Rücken auf den Tisch knallte und alles was an Essen da lag, eigentlich nur mein Muffin, wurden zerquescht. Stefan warf sich auf ihn und schlug auf sein Gesicht ein.

"DU. IDIOT. ICH. BRING. DICH. UM!", schrie Stefan jedes Mal. Jedes Wort kam abgehackt heraus und wurde mit einem Faustschlag unterstrichen. Die Leute versammelten sich um uns herum. Manche waren

geschockt andere trieben die beiden weiter an und wahrscheinlich war schon jemand auf dem Weg einen Lehrer zu holen. Ich war auf den Boden gefallen, als Stefan Damon auf den Tisch geknallt hatte, und

war ausgerutscht wobei ich mir den Arm aufgeschlurft hatte. Es blutete. Bonnie und Caroline rannten zu mir und knieten sich neben mich. Sie halfen mir erst nicht hoch weil sie geschockt, wie ich, den Kampf

beobachteten.

Dann geschah etwas was niemand erwartet hatte. Nachdem Stefan einen Schlag auf Damons Nase gelandet hatte, die zu bluten begann, fing Damon an wie vorhin nur noch lauter an zu knurren. Seine Augen

bekamen eine komisch rote Farbe und sein Gesicht veränderte sich. Er riss den Mund auf und zeigte scharfe, lange und weiße Zähne. Er warf Stefan mit einem Schlag 10 Meter weit weg. Der knallte an die Wand

und blieb dort keuchend liegen. Manche schrien erschrocken auf. Ich hatte nicht genug Kraft dazu und fiel um.

_*BEI BONNIE*_

Oh mein Gott. Aus dem Gesicht von diesem heißen Damon wurde eine schreckliche Fratze. Stefan flog 10 Meter weit weg. Mein Mund klappte auf und ich schrie auf. Da merkte ich, dass etwas neben mir auf dem

Boden landete. Elena lag bewusstlos neben mir und ihr Arm blutete immernoch. Ich schrie wieder. Caroline und ich versuchten Elena wach zu rütteln. Manche Leuten versammelten sich um Stefan, manche um

uns. Doch keiner ging Damon zu nah der inzwischen wieder normal aussah. Als ich noch einen Blick auf Stefan warf, war er jedoch ver

_*BEI DAMON*_

Oh Scheiße. Ich hatte meine Identität gezeigt. Ich hoffte die Leute hatten meinen kleinen Anfall nicht wahrgenommen. Ich blickte zu Stefan rüber, der verschwunden war. Dummkopf. Ich kochte immernoch vor

Wut. Geruch von Blut stieg mir in den Nase die soweiso schon blutete und ich sah Elena. Ihr Arm blutete verführerisch und sie war bewusstlos. Oh nein.

Ich sprang auf und rannte auf sie zu. Die Leute sprangen automatisch aus dem Weg.

"Keine Panik, Leute. Ich bring sie in die Krankenstation", versuchte ich die Leute zu beruhigen aber diese Bonnie und Caroline versuchten es selbst.

"Ich tue ihr nichts", flüsterte ich den beiden mit der größten Autorität zu und sie gaben nach.

Ich hob sie auf meine Arme und lies die anderen Leute zurück. Ich sah wie der Direktor wutenbrannt und erschrocken auf mich zugeeilt kam. Mein Blick schweifte zu Elena in meinen Armen. Sie war wundervoll

und hinreißend. Das Blut ignorierte ich, was ein Wunder war.

* * *

_**Fertig :)**_


	5. zu dritt

**_Danke für die Rewievs! Vampire Diaries Fan: Ich habe die ersten 4 Bücher gelesen :) Etwas davon reinzutun? Mhhh.. könnte gehen. Aber vielleicht im nächsten Kapitel. ;) Danke für die Idee! Aus Damons Sicht zu schreiben, ist nicht so kompliziert, weil er mein Lieblingscharakter ist :D Hier das 5. Kapitel! VIEL SPAß!  
_**

* * *

**Flashback**

_Geruch von Blut stieg mir in den Nase die soweiso schon blutete und ich sah Elena. Ihr Arm blutete verführerisch und sie war bewusstlos. Oh nein. Ich sprang auf und rannte auf sie zu. Die Leute sprangen automatisch aus dem Weg."Keine Panik, Leute. Ich bring sie in die Krankenstation", versuchte ich die Leute zu beruhigen aber diese Bonnie und Caroline versuchten es selbst. "Ich tue ihr nichts", flüsterte ich den beiden mit der größten Autorität zu und sie gaben nach. Ich hob sie auf meine Arme und lies die anderen Leute zurück. Ich sah wie der Direktor wutenbrannt und erschrocken auf mich zugeeilt kam. Mein Blick schweifte zu Elena in meinen Armen. Sie war wundervoll und hinreißend. Das Blut ignorierte ich, was ein Wunder war._

**Flashback ENDE**

_*BEI DAMON*_

Nachdem der Direktor mich mit Fragen vollgeschwafelt und mich angeschrien hatte, habe ich ihn da stehen lassen und bin Richtung Krankenzimmer gelaufen. Als ich an der Tür klopfte machte

eine kleine, rundliche Frau auf.

"Um Himmels Willen! Was ist den mit ihr passiert?", rief die Krankenschwester außer sich als sie Elenas schlaffen Körper und ihren blutverschmierten Arm sah.

"Helfen Sie ihr erst. Falls Sie sie nicht wach kriegen, dann rufen sie ein Krankenhaus an", sagte ich und sie gehorchte. Ich legte Elena sachte auf das Bett und als die Schwester gerade damit

beschäftigt war Mittel zu suchen, drückte ich Elena einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Ich wünschte sie wäre wach gewesen, dann hätte das deutlich leidenschaftlicher sein können. Sie zuckte leicht

aber dann war sie wieder still. Bevor die Krankenschwester sich umdrehen konnte um mir hirnlose Fragen zu stellen, war ich bereits verschwunden.  
Mit schäumender Wut im Bauch raste ich nach Hause wo Stefan sein musste. Zugleich spürte ich eine Vorfreude auf Stefans Reaktion, wenn ich ihm erzählen würde, dass ich Elena geküsst

habe ... Armer Stefan. Alle Frauen wollen ihn, mich natürlich mehr, nur die liebe Elena bekommt er nicht. Ich lachte vor mich hin. Ich bekomm ja immer die besten, das müsste sogar so einem

Dummkopf wie Stefan klar sein. Meine Wut war wieder verflogen... ich hatte mehr Lust ihn neidisch zu machen.

Ich sprang durch das offnene Fenster direkt in sein Zimmer. Er lag auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke.

"Was willst du Damon?" fragte er ruhig.

"Ich bin hier um dir zu sagen dass die neue Spitzenunterwäsche im New Yorker ausverkauft ist... tut mir Leid, jetzt kannst du die Erotikparty vergessen", sagte ich sarkastisch und er seuftze.

"Verschwinde", murmelte er.

"Wieso hast du mich angegriffen? Das hat meiner Elena nicht sehr gut getan. Sie liegt ohnmächtig blutend im Krankenzimmer", erklärte ich.

Er sah mich erschrocken an und beruhigte sich wieder.

"Ich hätte ihr geholfen wenn sie nicht geblutet hätte", sagte er.

"Diesen Teil habe ich übernommen, und stell dir vor. Ich hab sie geküsst. Und stell dir noch mal vor. Auf den Mund", sagte ich und lächelte mit funkelnden Augen.

Sein Kopf drehte sich reflexartig zu mir und er riss die Augen auf.

_*BEI STEFAN*_

Was ? Oh nein ... Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Elena ihn wählen würde. Ich war kurz davor loszuheulen. Er lächelte mich nur triumphierend an.

"Warum Damon? Wieso quälst du mich so? Reicht es nicht, dass du mir Katherine weggenommen hast?", flüsterte ich niedergeschlagen.

Das gab den Ausschlag.

"Ich dir weggenommen? Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu: Du hast sie MIR weggenommen und ich muss mit dem Gewissen leben, dass sie dich auch geliebt hat und dich ebenfalls verwandelt hat!

Wenn ich diesen Satz noch einmal aus deiner erbärmlichen Richtung höre... werde ich dich töten. Mit den größten Qualen. Und noch was: Es ist nur fair wenn ich Elena kriege. Geh du doch in

eine Bar... das gibt's genug Auswahl für dich, Bruder", schrie er.

"Genug Auswahl ? In einer Bar ? Reiche ich nicht auch aus ?", fragte plötzlich eine sanfte Frauenstimme. Wir drehten uns um und erschracken. Elena stand vor der Tür. Damon war sofort bei

ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie erwiderte die Umarmung. Als Damon sich runterbeugte um sie abermals zu küssen, hielt sie eine Hand vor und gebot ihm zu Schweigen.

"Einen Moment, Süßer", sagte blinzelte verräterisch lächelnd zu mir herüber, nur weil Elena ihn "Süßer" genannt hatte.

"Bevor ihr mich fragen könnt: Ja ich bin ok und wurde aus dem Krankenzimmer entlassen. Eigentlich sollte ich zu Hause liegen, aber ich musste wissen was los ist. Wieso die Schlägerei?

Wann hast du mich geküsst, Damon?", fragte sie. Sie schien nicht sauer sondern nur auf die Wahrheit aus.

Ha, sie wusste also nichts von dem Kuss, dachte ich.

"Schlägerei... naja ich und Stefan haben nicht gerade das beste Verhalten, frag nicht wieso, und dir macht der Kuss doch nichts aus?", fragte Damon. Ich blickte sie, genau wie er, gespannt

an.

"Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht?", fragte Elena plötzlich mich. Damon funkelte mich böse an.

"Jaa... mir macht es ... etwas aus", sagte ich langsam und leise. Damon stöhnte auf.

Daraufhin sackte Elena zusammen. Damon fing sie auf. Sie war nicht ohnmächtig, weinte jedoch heftig.

"Elena! Was ist los?", rief ich und war ihr sofort zur Stelle. Sie nahm Damon und mich unwillkürlich beide in die Arme und ihre Tränen tropften auf unsere T-shirts. Ich drückte sie fest, genau

wie Damon.

"Ich liebe euch. Beide. Mal schauen für wen ich mich entscheide...wir könnten erstmal zu dritt bleiben.. ALS FREUNDE !", rief sie als sie unsere Reaktion bemerkte. Ich erklärte mich

einverstanden, mein Bruder ebenfalls. Das war alles nur für Elena, nicht für Damon... dachte ich. Sie gab uns beiden einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange, dann ging sie ohne ein weiteres Wort

zur Tür hinaus.

Nachdem die Haustür unten zugeschlagen war, drehte Damon sich zu mir. Sein Ausdruck war nicht mehr wütend sondern niedergeschlagen und ernst.

"Stefan. Es tut mir... Leid", sagte er plötzlich. Ich erschrack.

_Was?_

**_Was wird Damon meinen ? Hoffe auf ein Review und bald geht's weiter !_**


	6. True Lies ?

**_WEITER GEEHT'S ! TUT MIR LEID DASS ES SOOOO GEDAUERT HAT :( WAR SEHR IM STRESS !  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**FLASHBACK**

_Ich war einverstanden, mein Bruder ebenfalls. Das war alles nur für Elena, nicht für Damon... dachte ich. Sie gab uns beiden einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange, dann ging sie ohne ein weiteres Wort_

_zur Tür hinaus. __Nachdem die Haustür unten zugeschlagen war, drehte Damon sich zu mir. Sein Ausdruck war nicht mehr wütend sondern niedergeschlagen und ernst._

_"Stefan. Es tut mir... Leid", sagte er plötzlich. Ich erschrack. _Was?

**FLASHBACK ENDE**

_*BEI STEFAN*_

Hää? War ich hier im Irrenhaus? Hatte Damon einen an der Klatsche? Das war nicht Damons Art! Ganz und gar nicht! Es war auch nicht seine Art so einen Gesichtsausdruck zu machen!

Und seit WANN gebrauchte er meinen Namen? Sonst hieß es ja immer "kleiner Bruder" ...

"Was tut DIR bitte Leid?", fragte ich ihn skeptisch. Er schaute mich einen Moment so an als ob er heulen müsse.

"Es tut mir Leid... es- das- naja .. dass du Elena an mich verlieren wirst, KLEINER BRUDER", rief er und lachte herzlich. Ich seufzte. Was anderes konnte man von Damon ja nicht erwarten.

"Du...-"

Ich sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende und marschierte aus dem Zimmer. Dieser dumme, verlogene, angeberische aber gutaussehende Typ. Vielleicht fand Elena ihn ja hübscher? Aber sie hat

gesagt, dass sie uns beide liebte. Mein Herz machte einen Sprung. Damon hatte jedoch das Vergnügen gehabt ihre Lippen zu berühren. Und schon sank mein Herz wieder in die Hose.

Wie ungerecht die Welt doch war, dachte ich seufzend.

_*BEI ELENA*_

Nachdem ich aus dem Haus der Salvatores marschiert war und mich vor deren Tür auf dem Boden niedergelassen hatte, weinte ich noch Minuten lang und lehnte meinen Kopf gegen die

Knie. Dann hörte ich leise Schritte und die Tür hinter mir öffnete sich. Stefan war rausmaschiert und beinahe über mich gestolpert. Peinlich berührt richtete ich mich auf. Ich drehte ihm den

Rücken zu, ich merkte dass er mich weiterhin anstarrte, und schmierte an meinen Augen rum. Als ich auf meine Hände blickte waren sie schwarz von dem Mascara den ich trug. Oh nein.

Jetzt war mein ganzes Gesicht verschmiert mit Tränen und Schminke verschmiert. Ich fing schon wieder leise zu weinen an und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

"Elena ... ."

Stefan flüsterte sanft und seine Hand fasste mich an der Taille. Er drehte mich sachte herum und hob dann mein Kinn mit der anderen Hand an. Ich blickte nicht in seine schönen, grünen

Augen. Mir war es peinlich.

Wahrscheinlich sah ich gerade wie die Horrorbraut höchstpersöhnlich aus.

"Es macht mir nichts aus dich so zu sehen... ich fahr dich nach Hause", murmelte er und strich mir mit seinem Handrücken sachte über die Wange. Es fühlte sich gut an.

Ich nickte betrübt und wenige Minuten später fuhr Stefan mit seinem sportlichem Wagen die Straße zu mir nach Hause entlang. Während ich auf dem Beifahrersitz hockte, blickte ich aus dem

Fenster. Keiner sprach.

Die Nacht brach allmählich herein während er die Autobahn entlang fuhr. Plötzlich tauchte Nebel vor uns auf und verschleierte alles um uns herum. Stefan knurrte ganz leise, was sich gruse-

lig anhörte. Ganz plötzlich tauchte eine schwarze Gestalt auf und Stefan überfuhr sie. Sie flog übers Auto und wir blieben mit schlingernden Reifen stehen.

Ich schrie und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Als ich aufblickte war Stefans Tür geöffnet und er war verschwunden.

Wir haben jemanden überfahren oh mein Gott, dachte ich ganze Zeit panisch.

Ich stieg langsam aus dem Wagen und blickte auf zwei schwarze Gestalten. Damon und Stefan.

Stefan hatte sich über Damon gebeugt, den wir gerade überfahren hatten... Oho .

Ich rannte auf die beiden zu und beugte mich über Damon. Stefan starrte mich geschockt an.

"Damon! Stefan? Haben wir ihn wirklich-? Ist er-?" Ich war so verwirrt und besorgt, dass ich fast umfiel.

Stefan fasste mich an den Schultern und versuchte mich zu beruhigen, doch ich schüttelte seine Hände ab und mein Atem ging stockend.

Damon zeigte keine Spur einer Verletzung auf, nur seine Gelenke sahen verrenkt aus. Tränen liefen meine Wange entlang und landeten auf seiner Brust.

Er öffnete die Augen, erhob sich und streckte sich. Es gab lautes Knacken und die Knochen renkten sich wieder ein.

"Man Stefan, hättest 'ne Spur langsamer fahren können. Ich bin nicht mehr ganz der Alter",stöhnte er und streckte sich erneut. Mir klappte der Mund auf.

Dann entdeckt mich Damon und lächelte mich verführerisch an.

"Ja Elena, Stefan hat mich gerade überfahren. Nein Elena, ich weise keine Verletzungen auf. Und genau Elena, das ist nicht normal", zählte er auf. Ich nickte hilflos. Was war hier los?

"Stefan? Was ist hier los?", fragte ich und bekam langsam Angst. Auf der Autobahn, umrandet vom Wald, nachts und in Nebel eingehüllt mit zwei geheimnisvollen Typen.

Damon redete wieder. Diesmal lächelte er liebevoll, aber zugleich auch hinterhältig. Er hob seine Hand und streichelte mit seinen Fingern sanft über meinen Hals.

"Hier ist das Blut am köstlichsten", sagte er plötzlich und verschwand. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr und rannte davon. In irgendeine Richtung.. hauptsache weg.. weit weg von Stefan und den anderen Lügen...

* * *

_**Bekomm ich ein Feedback ? :)**_


	7. The Return

**_Ich hab wirklich sehr lange nichts mehr geschrieben ihr Lieben ich war zu abgelenkt von der neuen Vampire Diaries Staffel :D _**

**_Ich werde in die nächsten Kapitel jetzt auch was von Staffel 2 einbauen ;) Viel Spaß:_**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"Ja Elena, Stefan hat mich gerade überfahren. Nein Elena, ich weise keine Verletzungen auf. Und genau Elena, das ist nicht normal", zählte er auf. Ich nickte hilflos. Was war hier los?_

_"Stefan? Was ist hier los?", fragte ich und bekam langsam Angst. Auf der Autobahn, umrandet vom Wald, nachts und in Nebel eingehüllt mit zwei geheimnisvollen Typen._

_Damon redete wieder. Diesmal lächelte er liebevoll, aber zugleich auch hinterhältig. Er hob seine Hand und streichelte mit seinen Fingern sanft über meinen Hals._

_"Hier ist das Blut am köstlichsten", sagte er plötzlich und verschwand. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr und rannte davon. In irgendeine Richtung.. hauptsache weg.. weit weg von Stefan und den anderen Lügen..._

**FLASHBACK ENDE**

_*BEI STEFAN*_

"Elena!", schrie ich als sie weiterrannte. Plötzlich stolperte sie und blieb bewegungslos liegen.

Ich war in einer Sekunde bei ihr und hob sie auf meine Arme. Sie war wach, jedoch wollte sie nicht mit mir reden. Ich setzte sie in den Beifahrersitz und fuhr los. Damon war einfach verschwunden.

Ich würde ihn später zur Rede stellen, was dachte Elena jetzt wohl? Ich machte den Mund auf um sie zu fragen doch sie kam mir zuvor.

"Was bist du?" Sollte ich es ihr sagen? Ich musste es ...

"Ich, ich bin ein .. Vampir", sagte ich leise und schaute sie an. Sie starrte mich schockiert an doch dann entspannte sie sich wieder.

"Mhh.. ich wusste es fast schon. Erzähl", forderte sie mich lässig auf und schaute mich wartend an. Ich wusste was sie verlangte und so fing ich an ihr alles von Anfang an zu erzählen:

Dass ich seit 1845 ein Vampir war, wie ich mich seitdem entwickelt hatte, wie ich verwandelt worden bin, wo ich überall war und über Damon habe ich auch geredet. Dass er mich hasste, weil wir diesselbe

Frau geliebt hatten, Katherine. Doch ich verschwieg ihr, dass sie haargenau gleich aussahen. Ich erzählte ihr auch von meiner Ernährungsweise. Sie nahm alles mit einem Nicken hin und schaute in die Nacht.

"Ich kann damit umgehen", flüsterte sie lächelnd als ich vor ihrem Haus anhielt. Ich lächelte zurück. Eine Frage hatte ich jedoch:

"Wirst du mich oder Damon wählen?", fragte ich und sie schaute erstmal zu Boden.

Sie beugte sich zu mir rüber und schaute mir fest in die Augen. "Rate mal", flüsterte sie und ihre Lippen berührten meine.

Sie küsste mich und es fühlte sich so berauschend an dass ich es erwiderte. Doch ich spürte wie meine Zähne spitz wurden und meine Augen sich veränderten.

Ich löste mich von ihr und sie schaute in mein Gesicht. Ich wich weit von ihr zurück und drückte mich an die Tür. Sie hatte keine Angst vor meinen roten Augen und meinen langen Zähnen. Stattdessen streichte sie

über mein Gesicht und mein Vampirgesicht verschwand wieder. Dann küsste sie mich wieder, leidenschaftlicher als vorher. Doch diesmal lies sie zurerst los.

"Gute Nacht", sagte sie strahlend und stieg aus. Innerhalb von Minuten war sie im Haus.

Sie hatte sich tatsächlich für mich entschieden und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Damon uns beobachtet hätte. Glücklich fuhr ich nach Hause, wo mich ein wütender Damon erwarten würde.

_*BEI DAMON*_

Ich saß in meinem Wohnzimmer und kochte vor Wut, ich trank meinen Vorrat Menschenblut und dachte vor mich hin. Wieso hatte Elena ihn geküsst? Das war nicht mein Plan! Stefan konnte was erleben wenn er kam.

Und ich hörte auch schon ein Auto in der Einfahrt. "Playtime, Brüderchen", flüsterte ich und trank mein Glass leer.

_*BEI STEFAN*_

Ich parkte in der Einfahrt vor unserem Haus und wollte gerade aussteigen.

"Wieder verliebt?", hörte ich Elena's Stimme hinter mir und drehte mich ruckartig um. Elena saß auf dem Rücksitz, jedoch hatte sie Locken und ihre Kleidung war von wenigerem Stoff. Und sie lächelte hinterhältig.

Ich wäre fast umgekippt.

"Katherine", erwiderte ich schroff und gleichzeitig geschockt.

* * *

**_Tut mir Leid, dass es so kurz ist aber ich werde mich für's nächste beeilen und freue mich auf Reviews ! ;)_**


End file.
